


One Moment More

by beccadearie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccadearie/pseuds/beccadearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur team up to fight evil, one Super Villain at a time, but Arthur can't help wanting more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Moment More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZairaA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZairaA/gifts).



> Happy Holidays ZairaA! I took your prompts for superheroes and hurt/comfort and ran away with it. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Much thanks to L and K for the beta and needed handholding and prodding with a stick.

_Heroism is endurance for one more moment._

 

_***_

 

"Is that all you can take?" Gauntlet laughs and it booms against the buildings that surround them.

"Asshole," Arthur grunts, and tosses a car at him. It misses, but only by a hair.

Merlin zips up on his right, a ball of raw white energy in his hand. He's panting, but that doesn't surprise Arthur. Arthur may have been throwing cars around, but Merlin had been the one containing Gauntlet in the city block. Have you ever tried to contain a technophile? Merlin doesn't recommend it.

The pickup next to Arthur starts disassembling itself and Arthur rolls his eyes.

"Amateur," he scoffs, and picks up his sword.

\---

Arthur hesitates before knocking. He listens, swallows when he hears only one heartbeat inside, then raps his knuckles against the door.

Merlin looks exhausted when the door swings inward. Maybe Arthur shouldn't have ran off right away after subduing Gauntlet.

"Hey," Merlin says, leaning on the doorjamb. "What's up?"

"Are you alright?" Arthur pushes the door open more, nudging Merlin inside with an elbow. "You look terrible."

Merlin's smile is drawn and weak. "Thanks."

"No problem." Arthur peers around the apartment and isn't impressed. There's a crumpled blanket on the couch with a glass of water sitting on the coffee table in front of it, but the kitchen is dark and cold. "Have you eaten? Seriously, you look like you've been shot."

Merlin rolls his eyes but plops down on the couch. "I took a nap instead. Bullets can't stop me."

Arthur snorts. "I've seen them stop you, so cut the crap."

Merlin rubs at his face and sighs. "It took a lot out of me to stop him from tearing apart the majority of downtown. He was trying very hard."

Arthur frowns. "He only managed to take apart a couple of cars after we got there."

Merlin's laugh is hollow and short. "I know. And I'm paying for it now."

Well shit. "Did you go in for a scan? I'm sure they have a regenerator for this kind of thing."

Merlin shakes his head. "You'd have to pay me to get into one of those things again. Ugh. No, I'll just tough it out on my own." He yawns, and Arthur feels something in his chest pull.

"Look, I'm going to get you something to eat. Do you want Chinese from that place down the road?" Arthur fumbles for his cellphone, needing to do something with his hands.

Merlin shrugs. "Sounds good." He curls his feet up onto the couch as his head starts to tilt to the side. His hair is ruffled on one side and flat on the other, just barely curling at the edges from what must have been a shower. Arthur has to swallow hard and look down at his phone to start breathing again.

Arthur steps into the kitchen to make the call, ordering enough food for four people in a curt tone.

Merlin may be one of the strongest Supers they had, he may be the most powerful telekinetic on record, but that didn't mean that he could take care of himself. Especially not after a fight as draining as this one.

Walking back into the living room, Arthur sighs. Merlin had fallen asleep, his head listing to the side against the couch cushion. The dark circles under his eyes are more pronounced from this angle.

Arthur finds the TV remote and settles into the armchair facing the couch, flicking the TV on and muting it.

The door buzzer goes off and Arthur curses under his breath. Blinking, he looks up to see Merlin stir, eyelids fluttering. The TV is playing some crime show that Arthur hadn't been watching when he'd dozed off.

The buzz comes again and Arthur jumps up, pushes the appropriate button to let the delivery guy in, and heads for the door.

Merlin is watching him as Arthur sets down the various cartons on the coffee table. Merlin's wrists look thin beneath his slipping sweatshirt as he stretches.

"For me?" he says, voice scratchy. "Forks are in the kitchen."

After retrieving utensils, Arthur shoves a carton of food into Merlin's hands. "Eat," he says, putting an edge of steel into his words.

Merlin snorts, but picks up a fork. "You can't compel me," he says. "Not that I have the energy to fend you off right now."

Arthur feels the blood slip from his face. Not that anyone would attack Merlin, and neither would the League call on him so soon after, but the thought was still sobering.

"You should take better care of yourself." Arthur knows it comes out rough, but he buries himself in noodles so he doesn't have to look up.

It's quiet for a bit, but the food is good and Merlin is busy eating, so Arthur doesn't fault him for not talking.

When Merlin sets down his carton, Arthur pushes another towards him, earning him an annoyed Merlin rolling his eyes.

"If you don't eat I'm going to take you to the Gym and have a nutritionist threaten you with protein shakes again," Arthur says. Merlin shoots him a disgusted look, but grudgingly grabs a different box.

Satisfied, Arthur sits back. Arthur quite likes protein shakes, but for some reason Merlin thinks they were invented by the devil, instead of concerned scientists who were worried about Supers draining their life forces with their powers due to not ingesting enough calories. Merlin should know that. And if he chose to ignore it, then Arthur would pour a protein shake down Merlin's throat himself if he had to.

Merlin clears his throat and looks at Arthur, a question in his eyes.

"What?" Arthur frowns and quickly checks himself for grease spots.

"What are you watching?" Merlin's eyes dart towards the TV.

"Oh." The crime procedural is still on. The detectives are stalking a suspect with outstretched guns. "Just whatever was on."

Merlin snorts as the male detective is hit by a stray bullet. "Must be hard."

That makes Arthur laugh. "They should have contacted a Seer. Or any Super, for that matter. Morgana could've taken him down, easy."

Shrugging, Merlin looks down at his food. "Some departments can't afford a Super, I guess. Still, it's a bit old fashioned."

Arthur hits the power button on the remote, uncomfortable. "Realistic would probably be too close to real life to be interesting."

Merlin cocks his head to the side, considering. "Could be true. Though that still doesn't explain sitcoms."

Arthur smiles, happy to see the light flush in Merlin's cheeks. "No one can explain sitcoms." He checks his phone and sighs at the time. "I have to go. Paperwork and check-in and all that shit. Finish that chicken."

Merlin waves his fork at him as Arthur throws away his empties. "Yes sir."

Arthur pauses at the door, playing with his keys. "Take care of yourself Merlin." It comes out more caring than he meant it to be, but Merlin just nods.

"I'll call you in a week or so for a Gym run."

A brisk wind hits Arthur in the face as he opens the outside door. He's incapable of getting cold, but he zips up his jacket anyway.

He takes the bus to the Gym, just because he can.

It's Morgana's voice that comes through the speaker when he buzzes in, and Arthur involuntarily scowls.

"I saw that, brother dearest," Morgana sing-songs through the scratchiness of the speaker. "Come up the stairs please."

Arthur grimaces. He hadn't planned on working out, but his muscles were aching for the hot tub.

His muscles would have to wait. Unfortunately, though Morgana had weaker powers than him, she outranked him. Not by much, but enough for him to drag his tired feet to the elevator.

"Your paperwork," is the first thing that Morgana says to him, pointing at the small stack on the side of her desk. Her eyes don't leave her computer screen.

"Hello, yes, I'm perfectly fine. Thanks for asking!" Arthur puts on as cheerful of a voice that he can muster in his current state.

Morgana turns to him, resigned. The circles under her eyes look darker than the last time he saw her. "Did you go to Medical?"

"No."

Morgana rolls her eyes. "Then you aren't perfectly fine. Go to Medical, take a bath, and then get started on your paperwork. I want it by tomorrow morning." She swivels her chair back to face her screens and Arthur fails to suppress the urge to stick out his tongue.

"I saw that."

Arthur squints. "The Sight doesn't work like that."

"I saw your reflection." Morgana smiles at him and her eyes soften. "Glad you came back safe."

Arthur coughs and nods. "I'll see you later," he says, grabbing the stack of forms.

"Don't forget dinner Friday," Morgana says, already focused on a stream of numbers running across her screen.

Arthur doesn't bother to answer that one and leaves instead. In the elevator, he flips through the bundle she gave him, sighing at the triplicates. That's the downside to being a Career Super. Although you get unlimited Gym access and Sight-shielded living quarters, you have to fill out an endless amount of paperwork.

Who were you fighting, when? How many people were involved? (Because of course Arthur stopped to count.) How many were civilians? Did you interact with any civilians? How? Were there any Super Villains involved? Describe any altercations in as much detail as possible. How much collateral damage was caused? How much commercial property was destroyed? It went on and on, and even went into how many rips Arthur had gotten in his suit. (Contrary to popularly held belief, they didn't wear spandex anymore. That was banned in the Galactic League Convention of 1997.)

Paperwork took hours and it was exhausting, especially after a day like today.

But tonight it would have to wait. There was a hot bath in the Gym with his name on it, possibly followed by a massage.

Yes, Arthur thought as he eased his sore body into the steaming bath. It was worth all the paperwork for moments like these.

\---

Arthur doesn't see Merlin again until he's stopping by Headquarters to run some errands. Headquarters is conveniently located in the massive library on campus of the local university, where Merlin is a research librarian. Whenever Arthur's there, he tries to annoy Merlin as much as possible.

Merlin's staring at his computer screen with an intense look on his face when Arthur sidles up, drumming his fingers on the edge of Merlin's desk.

Merlin doesn't look up, frowning and typing instead.

Arthur clears his throat and Merlin's lips twitch.

"Go away," he says, voice mild. "I'm working."

"Yes, I can see that." Arthur leans forward and tries to catch a glimpse of the screen, looking for Solitaire. "Working hard or hardly working?"

Merlin looks away from the monitor to smile at him, albeit a bit dangerously. "Both. Do you need something?"

Arthur grins. "Lunch?"

Merlin turns back to the computer, shakes his head, but Arthur can see the start of a smile at the corner of his mouth. "My lunchbreak isn't for a half hour still."

"Perfect." Arthur snaps his fingers even though he knows it's annoying. "I have some people to talk to upstairs."

The small smile turns into a smirk on Merlin's face. "Strings to pull so you can bring spandex back? We all know how much you love to show off."

Arthur shrugs. "So you have been looking. Don't worry, the League won't bring spandex back for anything. I was thinking more of a billboard. On Main Street maybe? The world could use more of my dashing good looks." He smirks and easily catches the stapler Merlin throws at him with his eyes. "Touchy."

Merlin looks around sidelong and retrieves the stapler with his hands this time. "Fine, don't tell me why you're here. Just stop bugging me and come back when you have the promise of food with you."

Arthur gives him a mock salute. "Don't sprain a finger."

Arthur can hear Merlin scoff as he turns back around, finally letting out the grin he'd been holding back.

Contrary to what Merlin thought, he wasn't just there to be annoying or to make complaints about the dress code. The head of the Council and his father had called him in for extra briefing.

He nods to the girl at the circulation desk before heading to the elevator. Using the numbers inside as a keypad, he types in the access code and grins as the computer recognizes him and his picture flashes up on the doors as they close.

"Welcome Arthur Pendragon."

Gwen, the girl at the main desk, frowns as she swipes his badge. "You haven't been here for awhile, Arthur."

Arthur shrugs. "Been avoiding the extra paperwork."

Gwen rolls her eyes before pressing a hidden button that makes another set of elevator doors slide smoothly open. "He's waiting for you."

Arthur scowls at the doors as they close this time. His father isn't the type of person to be kept waiting.

"Arthur," Uther says as he looks up from a file folder when Arthur lets himself into his office. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course, Father," Arthur says, and takes a seat in the chair opposite Uther's desk. Uther has a little frown on his face that pinches his eyebrows.

"Tell me more about Gauntlet," he says.

Arthur takes a breath. "He's a technophile who is especially good at demanipulation. He seemed more interested in creating chaos rather than creating a weapon of some sort. Merlin was the one who stopped him from decimating downtown. I just provided the muscle."

"Hmm." The little frown between Uther's eyebrows grows softer. "I'll have to give him a raise and an upgrade."

"No, Father, he's not a Career Super. He's contracted. He can't get an upgrade."

Uther frowns again. "Well at least I can give him a raise. Maybe a bonus." He looks down at the file folder and taps it against his thigh. "He's strong enough to be a Career. Why isn't he one?"

Arthur sighs. He'd had this conversation with Merlin many times. "Because he doesn't want to be. He doesn't want to be seen as a hero. He just wants to be like everyone else."

Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say. "You know him well?"

Arthur bites his lip. "Sort of." Not as well as I'd like to.

"Well, convince him to be a Career." Uther closes the file and sets it down with a deciding _fwap_. "We need more Supers like him on the force. Especially one with such strong telekinetic powers."

Arthur knows better than to argue with Uther. "I'll try Father."

"Now back to Gauntlet."

\---

It takes longer than a half hour to debrief with Uther, and by the time Arthur gets back up to ground level, Merlin is waiting for him. In fact, he's leaning against the wall next to the elevator just as Arthur walks out.

"Y'know," Merlin says, studying his fingernails. "Most people have real jobs and only have a limited time for lunch. So punctuality is appreciated."

Arthur scowls. "You're on salary. You don't have to clock in and out."

Merlin grins. "True. You're still late."

Arthur shifts uncomfortably. "My apologies. My father had a lot to say."

Merlin waves a hand and pushes off from the wall. "Don't worry about it. I just have to give you shit once in a while. It's good for the soul."

Rolling his eyes, Arthur walks towards the front doors, assuming Merlin will follow. "Any preferences on lunch?"

Predictably, Merlin catches up to him within three steps. "Sandwich shop down the road. I'm craving pastrami."

The air is crisp around them as they walk towards the sandwich shop, and Arthur can't help but brush their shoulders together as they walk. Merlin doesn't seem to notice, but he doesn't pull away either.

The sandwich shop is still crowded from the lunch rush, but they don't have to wait long to get up to the counter.

Arthur insists on paying for Merlin's food, despite any protests. "I'm the one who invited you out, remember?"

Merlin grumbles, but puts his wallet back away. They find a little table in a corner. Apparently right at the end of the rush is the perfect time to come. Arthur points this out as if he specifically planned it this way, but Merlin just rolls his eyes and bites into his sandwich.

"So what did you need at HQ?" Merlin's words are muffled through his bite of food.

"More like what did my father need," Arthur shoots back, before carefully biting into his turkey sandwich.

"Alright, what did your father want from you?"

"Just a debrief. Nothing fancy. I told him you should get a raise."

Merlin raises his eyebrows. "Really? What did he say?"

"He thought so too. You know, if you became a Career, you'd get a pretty good package out of the deal." Arthur can see Merlin's glare, but he barrels on anyway. "You'd get private rooms at the Gym, unlimited Gym hours per month, plus amenities. No more having to order takeout."

"But I like being a research librarian," Merlin says, pressing his lips together in a stubborn line. "Plus, every time Uther says jump, you have to jump. I prefer to leisurely stroll."

Arthur rolls his eyes. "You'd be paid very well to jump, though. Think about it. You'd probably get rooms near mine, so it'd be pretty spacious and nice. They have a great food service, besides."

"Just great," Merlin cuts him off, "more time with you. I like my flat. I like my space."

"You wouldn't have to get rid of your flat," Arthur insists. "I still have one. The Gym is just a central location. The medics are there, the cafeteria, the offices, the saunas-"

"And on top of all that, I'd be a slave to the machine of the bureaucracy and the paperwork would never end," Merlin cuts in. "Why should I become a Career? All you complain about is paperwork."

Arthur hesitates, but then he sees the small smile on Merlin's face.

"Alright, alright, I get it. No extra paperwork for you. Being contracted has its perks. I guess." Arthur grimaces. "Less paperwork. No mandatory Gym visits. Lots of free time on your hands to get into trouble."

"And hold down a proper job and actual hobbies instead of spending my entire life in the Gym with the rest of the meatheads," Merlin shoots back, but his small smile gentles the words. "I've got a flat to myself, real friends, and best of all, I don't have a fucking tracker in my arm." Merlin nods to Arthur's left arm.

Arthur's fingers immediately go to the small scar on the inside of his forearm. It doesn't hurt. "They mean well," he says, rubbing gently to feel the tiny lump underneath.

Merlin snorts and turns back to his sandwich. "You don't need me to tell you about the theories I've heard if those ever fall into the wrong hands."

Arthur rolls his eyes. "That would never happen." He puts his arm back down to hide the scar. "They guard that equipment much too closely."

Merlin gives him a look, but Arthur refuses to be goaded.

"Who knew you were a conspiracy theorist?" he jokes, picking at the side of his sandwich instead of taking a bite. Merlin always had the ability to put him off his food.

Merlin sighs. "You can thank your father for me, and yes, I'll take the raise, but I won't become a Career. Not while this Council is in session."

Arthur takes a bite and shrugs. "I already told him you wouldn't do it. But I had to try."

Merlin purses his lips, and after a moment, sticks out his tongue. "Shouldn't you be eating more than that?"

Arthur looks down at his sandwich. He'd barely eaten half. "Too much Regeneration," he says, only half fibbing. "I'll have supplements waiting for me at the Gym. Turkey sandwiches really don't have the amount of calories I need in a lunch."

Merlin's eyes crinkle as he smiles. "There are days I'm very glad I have telekinesis and not super strength. Supplements are nasty."

Arthur lifts an arm, barely flexing, and smirks. "But look what they produce?" He doesn't have to look to see the way the muscle is defined even through his t-shirt.

Merlin visibly swallows, and Arthur feels a small kick in his stomach, the low warmth of arousal. Merlin looks down at his sandwich, and Arthur squashes the urge to reach across the table.

He clears his throat and puts his arm down. "Have you made it back to the Gym since Gauntlet?"

"No. Just for a Medical check-in."

"Want to go tonight? I need a partner." That's not technically true. There are plenty of machines that could help Arthur train a lot better than Merlin could, not to mention plenty of 'meatheads' who would be willing to help a Council member's son. Working out with Merlin is just more fun. Besides, with the rate that the Council is pairing them up, it would be good for them to train more together.

Merlin nods. "I'm not doing anything tonight. Sure."

That settled, Arthur can reach down and take another bite of his sandwich.

\---

This time it's Arthur waiting for Merlin just inside the door of the Gym. Arthur checks his watch, but he's two minutes early, so there's not much he can do but wait.

The buzzer next to him crackles, and he jumps when Morgana's voice comes out.

"Hello brother. Waiting for someone?"

"Merlin," he tells her, reluctant for some reason. "And hello to you too. Why are you still at work?"

Arthur can hear her grin even through the crackle of the intercom. "Who says I'm at my desk?"

"You know you're not supposed to hack into the system, Morgana. Gauis will find out and kill you."

"He could try. So, how's Merlin?"

"He's fine," Arthur says, trying to sound distracted, nonchalant. "Late."

"I see." Of course she does. "So are you training together or are did you finally invite him back to your quarters for a good-"

"Oh look, here's Merlin," Arthur says, stabbing at the mute button to cut her off. "Hello Merlin."

Merlin, who had just come through the door, looks at him quizzically, eyes lingering on his finger heavy on the button. "Hi."

Arthur lets go of the button, smiles nervously.

"Hi!" Morgana chirps. "Have a good workout! Enjoy it!"

"Goodbye Morgana," Arthur says, then tugs Merlin down the hallway towards the locker rooms. "You can use my locker," he tells Merlin, nodding to Merlin's coat and bag. Arthur's already dressed in a track suit and tennis shoes, but Merlin has to change his shoes before they can get started.

"I booked us an arena," Arthur says as they leave the locker room. "One of the demolition ones. C'mon."

The Gym is, of course, stocked with every exercise and weight lifting machine found in most normal gyms (and a few machines not found there), but for people as special as Supers, sometimes exercise equipment isn't enough.

The area that Arthur had booked is one of the biggest, with high ceilings and risers against the wall. It could have been an expansive basketball court if not for the many cars littering the room in various stages of disrepair.

Arthur grins at the mini pyramid someone had built out of cars in the middle of the arena. "Want to play catch?"

Merlin smiles back at him, his eyes flashing gold as he lifts a hand filled with crackling white power. Arthur has to fight off a wave of longing that rushes over him. "Yes of course."

Arthur positions himself by the pile of cars and stretches his arms gently as he waits for Merlin to get into position. "Ready?"

"Ready!" comes the call, and Arthur hefts a sedan into his arms. With a few running steps and a heave, it's flying through the air towards Merlin, who catches it with an outstretched hand and sparking white energy.

The thing is, when people find out that Arthur is Super strong, they usually ask a lot of dumb questions. Arthur's favorites are whether he can lift a car over his head, and if really heavy stuff feels as light as a feather.

The answers are yes to the first, and no to the second. Cars don't feel as light as a feather; they feel really fucking heavy. Arthur's just that strong.

Merlin's power, though it doesn't manifest physically, is just as strong. Which is why he can catch the car that Arthur lobbed through the air, whirl it around in an arc, and send it back towards Arthur like a very heavy, metal boomerang.

Arthur has to go long to catch it. (Merlin has quite the arm on him.) Arthur ends up leaving two dents in the side door as he catches it.

Arthur switches to balancing the car on just one arm and grins. He bounces the sedan a few times above his head before hurling it back towards Merlin like he's throwing a baseball.

The car flies end over end across the arena, but instead of catching it this time, Merlin gives it a twist with a curl of power. The car swerves upwards instead, the arc smoothing out as it comes spinning towards Arthur and tries to drill him into the ground with a sound of screeching metal and crunching plastic.

"Hey!" Arthur dodges the first attack, thanks the stars he took off his ring, and on the second attack, puts his fist into the bumper. Metal and plastic fold around his fist like aluminum foil. A fissure appears along the roof, cracking the body of the car apart, and the white haze of Merlin's power disappears as the car falls to the ground. It's still in one piece. Barely.

"Stop breaking the workout equipment!" Merlin shouts, his voice magically amplified. He's smirking, obviously.

Arthur only gives him the finger. Then he picks up another car (a jeep this time) and pitches it Merlin's way.

They're both sweating by the time they're done, and Merlin is trembling slightly from the exertion that his powers put on his body. All of Arthur's muscles feel warm, solid, like bands of iron beneath his skin. He lays a hand on Merlin's shoulder as they walk out, feeling it shake beneath his fingers.

"Hey," Arthur says, concerned. "Do you need to sit down? Some water? You're shaking pretty badly."

"I'm fine." Merlin sends him a weak smile and shrugs off his touch. "Just tired."

"Seriously." Arthur stops him with a touch to his forearm. "Here, at least take my water bottle."

Merlin, who apparently wasn't thinking ahead far enough to bring his own water bottle, drains it in three massive gulps. Arthur finds him a chair to sit down.

"You can't ride the bus home like this. Someone's going to think you're a drug addict."

"Thanks." Merlin twists the bottle in his hand, crumpling the flimsy plastic. He cringes. "Sorry. Did you want this back?"

"It's fine." Arthur dismisses it with a shake of his head. "Do you want to come upstairs to my apartment?"

Merlin shakes his head. "I'm not going to pass out or something."

Arthur narrows his eyes. "Sure." He grabs Merlin's wrist, ignoring his protest, and checks his pulse. It's way too fast, even for just completing a workout. "C'mon. You look really pale. Eating something would also be a smart idea right now."

Merlin winces. "I may have kinda skipped dinner." He looks chagrinned as as Arthur sighs.

"That's it. You're going upstairs if I have to carry you."

Merlin squawks in protest. "I can walk by myself! Stop acting like my nurse dammit." He stands abruptly and grabs the back of the chair as he sways. "Elevators are that way, right?"

"Right," Arthur says, grabbing Merlin's elbow. "I'll get your shoes out of my locker later."

"Thanks." For once Merlin doesn't argue, but lets Arthur hover as they make their way up to Arthur's apartment.

Apartment is a modest term for it. Because Arthur has a pretty high rank and his father is on the Council, his living quarters are pretty nice. It's only one bedroom, but it has vaulted ceilings, with a full kitchen and a large living room. Much bigger than Merlin's apartment. And Arthur's just came conveniently attached to a cafeteria, gym, medical facilities, and spa.

Merlin makes it to the couch, but his knees buckle underneath him as he sinks down to sit.

"What do you need?" Arthur asks, trying not to sound too worried. "More water? Some food? An energy bar? I have some frozen meals and of course I can call down to the cafeteria if you want something specific."

Merlin laughs. "You should really learn to cook. Could I just have a granola bar or something? Something with carbs."

"I can cook the basics," Arthur grumbles as he walks into the kitchen, but soon returns with a box of fruit and nut bars. "Will these work?"

"Perfect." As Merlin tears into one, Arthur settles down on the couch next to him and picks up the remote control.

"Mind if I put something on?"

"Go ahead."

Arthur picks a show at random, turning the volume low enough to be just a hum in the background as he makes sure Merlin eats.

"You don't have to watch me," Merlin says, his mouth full. "I'm not going to choke."

"I'm just waiting for you to keel over," Arthur says loftily. "And apparently I do have to watch you since you have trouble eating on your own."

Merlin rolls his eyes, but Arthur takes the hint and tries to focus on the show. It doesn't work very well.

"Father thinks Gauntlet will be a problem in the future," he says, keeping his tone light. "Maybe he has friends? Allies? He's apparently making lots of threats from his padded cell."

"Hmm." Merlin sets aside the granola box and sighs. "I was hoping he wouldn't be that organized. He didn't seem to have much of a plan when he was attacking downtown."

"Yeah." Arthur frowns. "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"Don't worry about Gauntlet, Arthur," Merlin says, patting him on the arm and smiling. "We've faced worse than him."

Arthur feels a twinge in his chest and he has to swallow before he can speak. "As long as you continue to eat regular meals he should be no problem. You just need to keep taking care of yourself."

Merlin rolls his eyes again. "Shut up and watch your show."

It's not exactly _his_ show, but it draws Arthur in anyway. A sudden weight on his shoulder startles him, and he looks down to see Merlin, mouth sagging slightly open, snuggled up against him.

Merlin had looked so exhausted before, and he looks so peaceful now, that Arthur doesn't have the heart to wake him. At least that's what he tells himself. In reality it's the fact that Merlin pressing up along Arthur's side is the closest they've ever been before, and Arthur can't bear to let that pass without enjoying it. And Merlin really had been tired.

He wants Merlin. Arthur knows he does. The way Merlin looks, eyes blazing, with a fistful of power- it gives Arthur the shivers. But he doesn't just want to pull him into to bed, to kiss him until they both forget their names, he wants to truly _have_ Merlin. He wants to hold him until the dark circles under Merlin's eyes disappear. Wants to make him laugh and bite his lip when he smiles. He wants to make Merlin feel loved, that Arthur could be his everything, could-

Arthur swallows. Dammit. He's so far gone. He didn't even realize.

This could easily end in heartbreak, with hurt words and a broken partnership. It could easily end in both of them never being able to work together again.

But Arthur wants to try it. He wants to take the chance. It's tearing him up inside.

Arthur raises his arm, slowly so Merlin doesn't wake up, so Merlin slips down from his shoulder to his chest, and Arthur can wrap his arm around Merlin's shoulder. Merlin makes a noise in his sleep, but doesn't wake. If anything, he snuggles even closer. Arthur has to suppress the urge to do something stupid like kissing Merlin awake.

Arthur tries to pay attention to the TV show still playing, but it's honestly hard after that. He keeps getting distracted by the curve of Merlin's ear, or the way his hair looks soft and fluffy at the nape of his neck. Or the way he unconsciously presses into Arthur while he sleeps.

Merlin is extremely distracting.

Arthur can feel himself being mesmerized, and eventually he gives into the pull of his closing eyelids and dozes off too.

He wakes with a start, confused. Merlin's still sleeping on his chest, snuffling a little. The news is playing on the TV. Arthur grimaces and gropes for the remote to shut it off.

Merlin stirs and Arthur runs his hand down the line of his shoulder, smoothing out the lines in his hoodie.

"I fell asleep?" Merlin mumbles and Arthur has to smile. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You really needed it." Merlin finally lifts his head up to meet Arthur's gaze. His eyes are still half closed.

"Bus probably isn't running anymore."

"Probably," Arthur agrees. "I can call you a cab? Or you can stay here."

Merlin sleepily scratches his neck. "Where would I sleep?"

Arthur shrugs, the corners of his lips twitching. "I wouldn't make you sleep on the couch. It dips in the middle."

Merlin narrows his eyes. "Where will you sleep?"

"I can sleep on the couch if you want me to," Arthur offers. "You really need a bed more than me by the looks of it."

"I'm not kicking you out of your own bed." Merlin looks indignant. "You'll just have to stay on your own side."

"Alright." Arthur bites his lip as he watches Merlin's face. He still looks peaceful, still half-asleep. Merlin seems to be staring at him, because when Arthur raises an eyebrow, he blushes.

"We should go," Merlin says, standing abruptly out from under Arthur's arm. "Er. Where's your bedroom again?"

"Let me show you." Arthur's bedroom is fairly roomy. He's got a fluffy, soft duvet on the bed, with bright pillows on top. Morgana picked them out.

Merlin faceplants immediately into a pillow, so Arthur only hesitates a second before he changes into a pair of seldom-used pajama pants.

"Merlin, you have to actually get under the blankets." Arthur climbs in on his side and pokes Merlin in the shoulder. "Merlin. Don't fall asleep yet."

"Ugh." Merlin hauls himself up, and with a glare towards Arthur, pulls off his sweatshirt and his t-shirt under it, and kicks off his socks. He moves as if he's still asleep, sluggish as he pulls back the covers and flops down. Arthur has to make sure the duvet covers him all the way.

"Goodnight Merlin." Arthur doesn't know if Merlin heard, considering the soft, steady breathing coming from half a foot in front of him.

Then, a single word in the darkness, soft and sleep-edged. "G'night."

Arthur shuts his eyes and doesn't open them until morning.

Morning is considerably brighter and a lot warmer than when Arthur fell asleep the night before. There's a heavy weight on his left arm and Arthur can feel gentle breaths coming from next to him.

Opening his eyes, Arthur can clearly see Merlin drooling into his shoulder. Wincing, Arthur stretches, mentally making sure he's still wearing his pajama pants. (Sometimes he loses them when it gets too hot during the night.)

While he's weighing the pros and cons of going back to sleep, Arthur drifts off, dreams considerably lighter.

When Arthur wakes up again, Merlin's back on his own side of the bed, one arm thrown out and resting on Arthur's chest.

He looks peaceful, though, so Arthur gently lifts his hand off and slips out of bed. Merlin makes a noise, and pulls his arm into his chest. He seems to be better rested now. His color is better than the gray tinge it was the night before.

Satisfied, Arthur heads for the shower. Usually he showers right after workouts, but usually he doesn't have to babysit a Super who can't help but overwork himself.

He tries to make it quick, knowing that the shower turning on would probably wake Merlin up. His body, however has another plan, lingering on the fact that he'd just spent the last 12 hours or so in close proximity to Merlin, and touching Merlin but _not_ touching Merlin was driving Arthur crazy.

By the time Arthur walks out wrapped in a towel, Merlin is sitting up in bed, disheveled but awake.

"Need a shower?" Arthur offers, tossing Merlin a clean towel. "Your bedhair is ridiculous."

Merlin grunts and runs his fingers through his hair. It's sticking up in weird tufts, clearly in need of taming.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you last night," he says, giving up on his hair. "I was really tired."

"I could see that," Arthur says, opening a dresser drawer to pull out some clothes. "You overworked yourself. You shouldn't push your limits."

"Yes, mother," Merlin sighs and grabs the towel Arthur had thrown him. "Next time I'll just make you stop throwing cars at me," he calls over his shoulder, before shutting the bathroom door behind him.

Arthur scowls at the door and goes back to dressing.

His cellphone beeps from the nightstand. Arthur ignores it. Probably Morgana.

Arthur's pulling on his socks when it beeps again, twice this time. Frowning, he checks it, lips tightening at the big, red "URGENT" flashing on the screen.

Stabbing a button, he puts a direct call into his father.

"Hello? Father?"

"Yes Arthur, it's me. Where are you?" Uther's words are tired but clipped, and his voice has a hint of urgency to it.

"In my quarters at the Gym. What's going on?"

"There's been a breach. Prisoner escape. Stay where you are for now, but I'm putting you and Merlin on call. You should remain in contact with him, just in case."

"Er," Arthur looks at the still closed bathroom door. The shower is running. "Okay."

"I'll let you know more when I can. Keep your cellphone on and check it."

"Alright Father." Arthur hesitates. "Let me know if there's something I can do to help."

"Will do." Uther hangs up.

Arthur sits there for a moment, thinking, before padding over to the bathroom door. He knocks and sticks his head in.

"Merlin?"

"Yeah?" Merlin pokes his head out from behind the shower curtain. There are suds in his hair.

"We're on call. Prisoner escape. We're supposed to remain in contact with HQ and each other if they need us."

Merlin grins and gives a little mock salute. "No problem. Does this mean we can't go to the cafeteria?"

"Nope. Sounds like we're eating toast." There's a soap bubble slipping down Merlin's left shoulder and Arthur can't help but watch it slide. Merlin ducks back behind the curtain.

"Toast never killed anyone. Now get out so I can finish my shower."

"Hurry," Arthur says. Just in case. Then he leaves.

He's in the middle of making toast and considering making eggs when his cell starts to ring.

"Yes?"

"Don't do it." It's Morgana.

"What?" Arthur sets aside the bread to stare at his phone. "What's wrong?"

"They're going to put you on assignment," Morgana says. Her voice cracks and she sounds exhausted. "Don't go on assignment."

"Who told you?" Arthur's mouth is dry and he starts to feel the edge of panic bubbling in his stomach. "Morgana?"

"No one _told_ me." Morgana sounds immensely frustrated. "I had nightmares last night."

Arthur swallowed. "Seeing while sleeping isn't an exact science Morgana. I'm sure it's nothing."

"But you can't!" There's a hysterical edge to Morgana's voice. "Just tell them no when they ask."

Arthur shakes his head. "It doesn't work like that and you know it. Besides, it's my duty, Morgana." There's a hard line in his voice, but it's true. He'd rather die saving other lives than be safe and have others perish.

"Arthur-" Morgana's voice catches, and the phone drops the call.

"What?" Arthur mutters, punching in her number again, but it refuses to go through.

"My phone's dead too," Merlin says. Arthur turns to see him leaning against the doorjamb, fiddling with his cell. When he looks up at Arthur, there's steel in his eyes. "We'll be needed."

"Yes." Arthur's mind flashes unbidden back to waking up with Merlin pressed up close to him. It's as good of a last morning than any.

Arthur walks to the front closet and pulls out a gym bag and his sword. "C'mon."

\---

The offices downstairs are eerily silent. Two Supers run by in bright suits, too fast for Arthur to flag them down. The next few people are interns that don't know anything beyond the messages they have to deliver.

Annoyed, Arthur finally busts the lock on one of the main offices and helps himself to a hard connection to dial HQ.

His father is busy, he's told, but they'll be in touch if they need them.

"The cell phone tower is down, dammit!" Arthur yells into the phone, but all he can hear is a dial tone.

Merlin is grim when he turns back to him.

"It must be Gauntlet," Arthur says. "Can you figure out where he is?"

Merlin nods. "As soon as we suit up and leave the building I'll be able to find him."

Their next stop is wardrobe for a spare suit for Merlin. Arthur changes into his as quick as he can, strapping his scabbard onto his waist.

Merlin is ready by the time he's done. Arthur's suit is red with gold accents (family colors) that fits him closely, but Merlin's wearing a loose black suit with green gloves. He ties a mask around his eyes to finish. As a Career, Arthur doesn't wear a mask.

"Alright?"

Merlin nods in response.

"Let's kick some ass."

\---

Merlin easily finds Gauntlet at HQ. What he's there for, Arthur can only guess, though considering the highly specialized tools and weapons as well as wealth of confidential information, there's plenty that Gauntlet could use to cause chaos.

They can hear him before they even round the block: the sound of smashing metal and glass, a man shouting, someone screaming.

The front of the library is completely torn apart. Windows are broken, cars have been thrown into buildings opposite. There's a large crack running down the center of the road. The main doors, however, hold, blackened but strong. They're shielded for this very reason.

Gauntlet stands in the middle of it, working to destroy the building in between distracting two Supers that are attempting to rescue civilians trapped inside buildings and cars.

Arthur skids to a halt, causing Merlin to run into him and bounce back. There's something different about Gauntlet. His eyes are glowing yellow- typical of technophiles- but there's more damage than what he could cause with simple disassembling and assembling. A strange gray glow surrounds him, collecting in his hand before he blasts it at the doors again.

Merlin sucks in a breath. "His powers have changed."

Arthur nods. This is new.

Gauntlet twists around and meets Arthur's eyes. He grins, but his grin widens when he sees Merlin besides him.

"The mystery Super!" Gauntlet's voice booms, over-amplified in between the buildings. "Have you come to stop me?"

Arthur grits his teeth and draws his sword. "You go left," he says to Merlin under his breath. "Go for a knockout, or incapacitation. Protect HQ at all costs."

Merlin nods and gathers a shining white ball of power.

Arthur doesn't wait to see what he does with it, only runs straight for HQ's doors. He has to dodge a car flying through the air as he goes, and then another, but the next one he catches and uses as a shield as he barrels onward.

Merlin, Arthur can see, is also dodging cars thrown his way, though he's diverting them to the side with flicks of his wrist. Merlin throws a ball of energy and it distracts Gauntlet long enough for Arthur to come hurtling into his side, tackling him to the ground.

Pain squeezes Arthur's chest as something lifts him and throws him into the air. Struggling to right himself, Arthur lands on his feet and draws his sword. That hadn't been Merlin's powers.

Arthur watches as Merlin throws ball after ball of white light at Gauntlet, however, Gauntlet seems to have learned a new trick since last time. None of the balls land, but instead stop several inches from him, disappearing into nothing.

Arthur swears, hefts his sword, and dashes forward. Merlin's using less energy balls, smaller ones, but nothing seems to work. Gauntlet's invisible barrier is a foot away from him now and getting further.

Merlin pauses, hand outstretched. He's panting and suddenly Arthur is worried.

"You can't beat us!" Arthur shouts, and lunges towards Gauntlet with his sword. It's knocked away with a swipe of Gauntlet's hand.

"You won't get past the doors, and even if you do, you won't have enough power to get out alive." Arthur lunges again, but the tip of the sword is pushed to the aside again by the gray light.

Gauntlet grins and a bolt of fear strikes Arthur as a he sees the gleam of madness in his eyes. As Arthur goes to a attack again, a huge ball of light hits him in the chest, wrenching his sword from his hands and knocking him flat.

"That's where you're wrong." Gauntlet walks slowly down the steps, clearly attempting to be dramatic. "Once I absorb your life forces, I will have plenty of power to break in and get what I need."

Arthur can't breathe. "What?"

"I've already absorbed your friend's life force." Gauntlet turns to see Merlin bent over, braced on his knees. "Once I have yours, I'll be home free."

Taking advantage of Gauntlet's gloating, Arthur grabs his sword and throws it. This time Gauntlet doesn't have time to react, and it slices into his arm before he can knock it away.

Gauntlet's snarl echoes off the buildings around them as Arthur scrambles to his feet.

There's no comeback this time, Gauntlet just conjures a ball of energy and hurls.

With no sword, Arthur can only dodge, edging his way to where it lies on the ground, also trying to keep Gauntlet away from Merlin.

Finally, Arthur reaches it, bringing up the sword just in time to catch an energy ball on the blade, deflecting it back away from him.

The second ball he deflects hits Gauntlet, knocking him back a foot.

Merlin chokes behind him, collapsing to the ground, gasping for breath.

Rage fills Arthur, flooding down to his fingertips. With a snarl of his own, he hefts the sword and charges.

\---

Merlin's eyelids twitch and Arthur sucks in a breath.

"Merlin?"

Merlin's lying on the sidewalk with Arthur hunched over him, waiting for some sign of life other than the weak pulse in his wrist.

Arthur had known that the only way to break the link that was killing him was to go after Gauntlet, but that didn't keep him from feeling guilty for leaving Merlin lying on the cold concrete while he was doing it.

"Merlin? Can you hear me?"

Merlin's lips move and it looks like he's saying something but Arthur can't make it out.

"It's alright. Gauntlet's gone. I got rid of him. You just need to open your eyes now, okay?" Arthur squeezes Merlin's hand.

"W-what?" Merlin's eyes finally blink open and Arthur beams down at him.

"You scared the shit out of me," he says, talking past the lump in his throat. "Don't do that again."

Merlin looks confused. "I fell."

"Yes, you did." Arthur resists the urge to roll his eyes, but his cheeks hurt from his smile. "Gauntlet had some sort of the link with you and was stealing your power."

"Oh!" Merlin sits up suddenly and Arthur steadies him. "That's why I've been so tired."

"Probably." Arthur checks Merlin's pulse again. It's stronger now, and Merlin has a pink flush to his cheeks. "How do you feel now?"

Merlin stretches, moves his arms, squeezes Arthur's hand back. "A lot better. So you said Gauntlet's dead?"

Arthur looks to the side. "Yes. That was the only way to break the link." He can see Merlin nodding in the corner of his vision.

"How did you do it?" Merlin doesn't look pitying when Arthur faces him, doesn't look concerned. He knows why Arthur did it. He understands. He would do the same for Arthur.

"He was too strong for me on my own, but a few reinforcements showed up long enough to distract him so I could finish the job."

Merlin laces his fingers through Arthur's.

"Thank you," he says, squeezing. Arthur's breath catches and he bites his lip.

"I couldn't let you die." It comes out of him in a rush. "Merlin- I don't know what I'd do if you weren't-" Arthur cuts himself off, tries a different tactic. "I couldn't lose you. When you collapsed, I just got so angry, so scared. It was messy."

Merlin's fingers find a rip in the arm of Arthur's suit and he smooths it over gently.

"You did it though." Merlin smiles. "I'm right here. I'm alive. Everything's okay. See?"

He makes to stand and Arthur has to grab his elbow to steady him.

Merlin wobbles a little, but pushes off Arthur's hand. "See, I'm fine."

Looking at Merlin's smile makes something sharp and yearning fills Arthur.

"You almost died," he says. The words almost choke him. Arthur feels like he can't breathe.

"Hey." Merlin's voice cuts through the haze of panic surrounding his brain. "It's alright. Arthur. I'm fine." Merlin puts a hand on his jaw, forcing him to look him in the eyes. "Everything's going to be fine."

Merlin helps him to sit down amid the concrete and rubble. The cold seeps into Arthur's legs and he takes a deep breath, closes his eyes.

He's squeezing Merlin's hands, though he's not sure when he started. Merlin squeezes back and it anchors Arthur.

When he finally blinks open his eyes, Merlin is very close to him, frown lines appearing.

"You did very well," Merlin says. "There won't even have to be too much cleanup. Just a little mop here and there."

Arthur chokes out a chuckle. "Morgana'll only bitch at me for half an hour then." Merlin smiles back at him. "Sorry."

Merlin raises an eyebrow. "For what?"

For falling apart, Arthur wants to say, but doesn't. Instead, he loosens his grip on Merlin's hands and struggles to his feet.

"Do you need to go to Medical?" Merlin asks, still supporting him by the elbows, but Arthur snorts.

"I want to go home. And if anyone's going to Medical, it's you."

Merlin's lips harden into a line. "I'm fine. You're the one who got knocked around."

"And you're the one who got his lifeforce tampered with," Arthur retorts back. Merlin only glares at him. "Fine. Let's go to my place."

Merlin doesn't question that, which is good, because right now Arthur can't bear to stop touching him, even if it's just a few fingers in the crook of his arm.

How Merlin gets them back to the Gym, Arthur doesn't know, though it may have involved a cab.

Arthur slumps against the wall as Merlin keys in his code and lets them into the Gym.

Mercifully no one notices them as they make it into an elevator and to Arthur's front door.

"Do you want me to come in?" Merlin asks, voice unsure.

"Don't you dare leave." Arthur's voice sounds rough, but he can't really help it.

Arthur weighs a lot more than Merlin, so it takes a bit of Merlin's power to get them both onto Arthur's couch.

Merlin extricates himself, but Arthur grabs his hand before he can walk away.

"I'm just going to get you a glass of water," Merlin says, gently, as if he thinks Arthur's going to break.

"Fine." Arthur rubs his thumb over Merlin's knuckles, then lets him go.

He's thirsty, Arthur realizes when Merlin brings the water back, and downs the glass in three gulps.

"More?"

Arthur shakes his head and Merlin sinks onto the couch next to him.

"You scared me back there," Merlin says, offhand, though his eyes are fixed intently on Arthur's face.

Arthur scoffs. "I'm not the one who nearly died." His voice is even now.

"Still." Merlin reaches out and traces the back of Arthur's hand.

Their knees are touching and Arthur can feel Merlin's heat next to him. He can't help himself.

"Merlin-" He reaches out, cups Merlin's face. Breath puffs hot across his hand.

"Yes?"

Merlin's lips part slightly, and Arthur leans forward to capture them with his own.

It's a soft and wet kiss, a little sloppy, and it makes Arthur shiver as he feels something slip into place.

He pulls back to watch Merlin's eyelids flutter open, his breathing unsteady.

"I just needed you to be okay," Arthur whispers, and Merlin nods shakily.

"I'm okay," he says, turning his head to press a kiss to Arthur's palm. "We're okay."

Arthur can't help but smile at that, then lean in for another kiss.


End file.
